In recent years, digital still cameras and digital video cameras equipped with image sensors such as charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors have become widespread. Digital still cameras capture still images, and digital video cameras capture dynamic images; however, there are digital still cameras which can capture dynamic images and digital video cameras which can capture still images. Note that when it is not necessary to distinguish a digital still camera and a digital video camera hereinbelow, each may be referred to simply as a digital camera.
Such a digital camera described above includes a display unit configured as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and is configured to display captured images on such display units in most cases. In addition, recently, some of the digital cameras described above automatically perform image processing on a captured image, such as detecting a region of the face of a person from a captured image and adjusting hue of a detected region.